1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push pump device, and more particularly, to a push pump for efficiently and conveniently suctioning out a maximum amount of content from a container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Push type pumps are utilized in many facets of everyday life. They are used to dispense everything from liquid soap, shampoo, condiments, and just about anything else that can be pumped out of a container.
Ideally a user will want the push pump to dispense all of the contents of the container in order to make full use of the entire product that was paid for. While the traditional straw design is able to reach the bottom of a container, it has been a frustrating deficiency of the common push pump design that a portion of product inevitably remains. This is because only a single tubular design has been used for the design of the straw portion that is utilized to suck the contents of the container from the bottom of the container.
The only option left to users of this single tube straw design who desired to obtain the remaining product that could not be reached using the single tube straw design, was to detach the push pump from the container and manually extract the remaining product. This is a cumbersome task that defeats the purpose and convenience of extracting the entire product using just the push pump.
Therefore there is a need for an improved push pump device that will succeed in suctioning all of the contents from a container in a convenient manner